


Mornings in Amsterdam

by FueledByTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FueledByTea/pseuds/FueledByTea
Summary: Yão flies to Amsterdam to see his boyfriend Theo, and they get a lovely surprise. :)





	Mornings in Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Yão is Portugal  
> Theo is Luxembourg  
> Monique is Monaco  
> Tim is Netherlands
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also in this human AU the Benelux siblings are all Dutch and they all grew up in Amsterdam, later they move to their respective countries when they're older

It was a sunny summer morning, and Theo had decided it would be a great idea to take his jet-lagged boyfriend out and about in the city of Amsterdam. He wasn't too keen on going out so early, especially the morning after landing in Amsterdam, but Theo had insisted and who was he to say no? 

They had just left Theo's apartment, which was conveniently situated close to the town centre, which meant that he was never far from all the excitement that the urban area always seemed to buzz with.

Yão's hand reached out for his, gently clasping it in a loving embrace. Theo felt butterflies in his stomach; even after all this time, Yão still had this effect on him.

"Soo~ Where would you like to go?" Theo asked, gently squeezing Yão's hand.

"I'd love to go back to sleep, meu gatinho," he replied in jest. Despite being woken up so early, he was in a good mood. He was always in a good mood, that was one of things Theo loved and envied about him. The world could be burning down and Theo was sure Yão would smile through it all.

"Well you can't do that, silly, I've got a while city to show you," he said animatedly, "A whole new world to explore! Well for you that is, I grew up here." 

Yão chuckled, "Since you're such an expert, you should know all the best places to show me."

"I never said I was an expert — Actually! You're right," he said, trailing off as his mind searched for somewhere to take his lover.   
"A coffee shop perhaps?" His mind thought cheekily. No, those places were full of junkies, and his older brother, Tim, always told him to stay away from them. Of course he knew what they were for, he didn't need to be treated like a baby though, he was perfectly capable by himself, thank you very much. 

"How about a café? We need some strong coffee to wake you up," he suggested, gently running his thumb over Yão's knuckles.

"Sure, this is your fault though, you could've let me sleep but you had to drag me out here," he said in a mock accusatory tone, using his free hand to poke the chest of his inamorato. 

"You can moan all you want now but you'll be thanking me later. You're pretty lucky, you know. You're getting a tour of the city, for free, from a native of it, you wouldn't be able to get a better experience from anyone else," Theo said pridefully, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Yão chuckled once again, "Let's just get some coffee before I pass out." Theo led Yão to a beautiful little café — or he would've hoped to, if he hadn't been so suddenly stopped in his tracks. 

He had seen someone; a very tall someone with blonde hair that stood up. A someone who would most certainly not be impressed to see him with a boyfriend. This someone, was none other than his older brother, Tim. He hadn't know that Tim would be in Amsterdam, if he did, he would've flown to Lisbon instead. It wasn't that he wanted to avoid his brother, he honestly wanted nothing more to see his brother again; but he hadn't told him about Yão yet, and wished to keep it like that for a while, especially considering the animosity between them.

"Heyyy, liefje," he said cautiously.

"Yes, meu gatinho?" Replied Yão, slightly confused.

"Not to worry you or anything but I just saw Tim."

"That's good right? You were saying you wanted to see him," Yão said naïvely, his sleepy mind not registering what Theo meant.

"Babe, I'm loving your goodwill but I haven't told him about us yet," he said, masking his nervousness with false confidence. It was completely and utterly chaotic in his mind right now and he felt nauseated with anxiety.

"Oh," he said, "Well now could be a great time to tell him."

"Right," he said, taking a deep breath, attempting to calm his nerves. He tip toed slightly, and saw Tim walking into the café they planned to go to.

"Let's do this," he said, steadying his voice as he trudged into the café, Yão by his side.

The bell at the door chimed as they walked in, and Theo mentally cursed it because the noise had alerted his older brother, and had caused him to look straight at him. And Yão. He was positively going to die now. 

Tim raised an eyebrow as he looked up from his phone. "Theo?"

Theo took a deep breath once again and walked towards the table Tim was sat at. He noticed Tim was sitting with someone, his girlfriend, Monique. 

"Heyyy, big brother, how's it going?" He said, pulling out a chair to sit on. Yão sat down next to him somewhat smiling, you couldn't really tell, he was too tired. 

"It's going good Theo, hello yão," Tim said forwardly, getting to the point straight away, he was never one for beating around the bush. 

"Olá, meu amigo," said Yão pleasantly. 

Tim straightened, his height becoming more pronounced and in the slightest bit, intimidating. Theo noted that he had probably done that on purpose. "I didn't know you knew each other," he stated questioningly. Theo flinched slightly.

"We do, we've known eachother for a while now," said Theo slowly, ever so slightly hinting at their relationship. 

Tim raised an eyebrow once again, "What are you implying?" 

Shit, he caught on; and pretty early too. Theo had planned on dragging it out. He wiped his hands on his trousers. He looked to the right of Tim and saw Monique. She was sitting with her palm on her face and was watching the scene Infront of her, mischief glittering in her eye and an intrigued smirk on her lips. 

He looked back at Tim, who was looking pretty impatient.

Finally, he looked at Yão, who gave his hand a reassuring squeeze under the table. 

"Uh, we're dating," he blurted. It had become awfully awkward at their table, Theo had noticed.

"You're dating?" He catechised. 

"Yes, we are." It was Yão who had spoken this time and Theo felt like kissing him right there, he had just saved him from having to speak again and possibly disclosing his fret.

The look Tim gave Yão could've probably broken re-enforced glass. But Yão didn't flinch, not one bit, he just smiled him.

Tim leaned back in his chair, "You better not hurt my baby brother. If you ever upset him, there'll be hell to pay." 

Theo looked towards Yão to see his response.

Yão just beamed. "You don't have to worry about me hurting him, meu amigo, I love him." 

Yão loved him?

Shock filled Theo, but not the bad kind. Yão loved him? He'd never said it before. 

"Good, I don't want to see him hurt," Tim stated as he picked up his coffee and took a sip before putting it down. Yão just nodded sleepily.

"Like I said, you don't have to worry meu amigo," he yawned, bringing up a hand to cover his mouth.

Tim raised an eyebrow, "Long night?"

"No, I'm just jetlagged, I landed from Lisbon at 10pm last night," Yão explained.

"And you're out this early?" It was Monique who spoke this time.

"Theo wanted to show me around Amsterdam and I can't say no to him," he chuckled softly, lazily pulling Theo closer to him. 

Monique nodded and continued sipping her coffee, which Theo noticed, was black. He looked over at his older brother, who likewise, was sipping his coffee. But there was something different, was he smiling?

Tim Van Der Berg? Smiling? In the presence of a younger siblings' significant other? Unheard of. 

Tim noticed Theo looking at him and raised an eyebrow, "something wrong?" 

"You were— forget it," he said, smiling while shaking his head. 

Tim chuckled slightly, smirking. Theo interpreted that as meaning, "Even if you brought it up, I would just deny it." So Theo left it at that.

He was with Yão, chilling in a cute café in Amsterdam. He got to see his older brother again, he met his girlfriend, Tim didn't disapprove of Yão, all seemed right in his life. 

"Are you alright babe? You're awfully quiet," asked Yão, slightly concerned.

He shook his head, "I'm fine, just thinking." Yão nodded, accepting his answer. Theo decided that he was done dwelling on his thoughts. 

"It doesn't do to dwell on dreams and forget to live," he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is weak asf I didn't know how to do it properly lmao sorryyy


End file.
